Walk The Runway
by KieraControversy
Summary: Sakura has always wanted to become a model, when she finally gets the offer she is ecstatic. But when she is told that her weight is getting in the way, she takes drastic measures. Anorexia, Bulimia
1. Chapter 1

OH MY GOD! Helloooo! Well here I am, writing a new story… Skin and Bones is being such a great success I thought I would try my hand at this new idea I have. I hope you like it! Please know that my writing will get much better with new chapters. Here is a bit of stuff about my story.

Summary: Sakura has always wanted to become a model, when she finally gets the offer she is ecstatic. But when her weight gets in the way, she takes drastic measures. [Anorexia, Bulimia etc…]

The etc.. is because an attempted rape or rape might happen in this story, I am not sure about this yet, but I am just letting you know. I WILL DEFINATLY warn you before it happens so you can skip through it. I hope you enjoy it and also…

The rating is for Language, and I will change it if the above thing happens. So… yeah!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Card Captors.. that's all CLAMP. But don't you mess with me about my idea, even if it's not well planned out, I will GET ALL UP IN YOUR FAYCEEE! DON'T MAKE ME CRISS CROSS YOUR APPLE SAUCE!

Here is more about the story :::

Sakura Kinomoto – 16 – Has loved Syaoran since they first met /3!

Syaoran Li – 16 – Has a crush on Sakura but isn't acting on it /3!

Tomoyo – 16 – Currently dating Eriol 3!

Eriol – 16 – Currently dating Tomoyo 3!

----

Yeah okay that sucked I know, but I'm telling you this story will get better as I go on xP!!!!

Well here goes nothing…

--

Sakura Kinomoto was an average girl, living in the small town of Tomoeda. She had nothing to complain about, and nothing to be proud of really. The only talent she held was her painting and drawing, but even then she knew many people that could draw much better than her. But one thing about Sakura that was different , was that she passionatly wanted to be a model. Now as you know, many little girls want to be models, but Sakura never out grew the fad.

Her best friend Tomoyo Daidoji had told her many times that she would make a great model, and often took pictures of her modeling her new designs. Sakura loved every moment that the camera was on her, every flash, every pose, and every click made her feel special. It was only yesterday that Tomoyo had come to her with a magazine, pointing to the bottom of a glossy print ad with feverish excitement.

-Current-

"Sakura! Sakura look!" she shrilled, pointing to the glossy print ad in the latest issue of **Fashion Today!** with her perfectly done manicured nail.

"_Hello Fashionista's of tomorrow, we are excited to let you know that Fashion Today! will be holding a competition for designers of ages 16-20 on January 11th. Please bring a friend to model your clothes and have at least four different outfits representing the four seasons. Please see page 152 for more details."_

"It's PERFECT! This is the window into the Fashion World that I've needed! And I want YOU to be my model! I already have enough clothes that I could pick some outfits, and then just add onto them. After school get Syaoran to drop you off at my house alright?" Tomoyo divulged excitedly before running back into the school building for their last class.

Sakura smiled and ran a hand through her Auburn hair and walked quietly into the school. She brought her books close to her chest and walked into her History Class. The entire class was loud with the clattered sounds of the latest Gossip, even a few people talking about the competition from Fashion Today! and what they were going to enter.

"Kura! Over here!" she heard Syaoran call from the back of the classroom, patting the empty wooden desk next to him.

There sat the one and only, stunning Syaoran Li. His untamed chocolate brown hair made him irresistible, even if he was wearing the standard tie, white polo and black dress pants the school made them wear, he was still STUNNING.

He flashed her his perfect smile before she sat down carefully, making sure to not bring out her clumsiness again like last week..

Flashback

"_Hum… HI SYAORAN! How are you doing?!? I'm great you know, just wonderful!" Sakura shouted, running over to Syaoran before tripping over a rock and flying through the air and then getting a mouth full of rich earth._

_End Flashback_

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She decided she would strike up some conversation.

"So Tomoyo has got me to model her clothes for that contest… I'm really nervous, you know how she can get. She wanted to know if you could drop me of at her house after school if it's not too much trouble…" Sakura drifted, and tried to stay focused while looking into his delightfully amazing chocolate brown orbs.

"That's great!" Syaoran said, a little bit to loudly and a bit to quick.

SYAORANS P.O.V

_Wow, that's GREEEEEEEAT Syaoran, make her sound like your going to strangle her the minute she gets into the car! Now she is staring… probably doesn't want to go anymore. Wonderful move! … Why am I talking to myself in my head?!_

I looked at her slightly blushing face and accidentally distracted myself by looking at her soft lips. "You'll be marvelous, and I don't mind taking you to her house."

_MARVELOUS??!!? NOW SHE IS GOING TO THINK YOUR GAY! _

I mentally cursed myself before Mr. Takahashi walked into the class and started to teach the History lesson.

The teacher continued on in his droll monotone voice the entire class, occasionally telling the students to flip to a certain page and to be quiet. Sakura and Syaoran both snuck looks at each other throughout the lesson, occasionally they would mess up and their gazes would meet, both would stuff their heads into their books feeling embarrassed.

WRITERS P.O.V (Hells yeah.)

They first went to Syaoran's locker and he pulled out his navy blue backpack and put his books carefully under his arm so they could walk to Sakura's locker. Right before they got there, Sakura tripped over her own feet and Syaoran caught her with his free arm easily.

"Tsk Tsk Sakura! Clumsy without anything to even trip on!"

"Thanks!" Sakura laughed and grabbed her books from her locker before they left.

-At Tomoyo's house-

"Thanks Syaoran!" Sakura shouted before running back to him and embracing him in a hug and then running back yet again to the house. Syaoran has stood there for about 5 minutes; shell shocked that Sakura had hugged him so closely, and then drove off.

"Hey Sakura in here!" Tomoyo called from down the hall of her HUGE house. She walked down the marble floored halls and into Tomoyo's Design studio and saw four amazing outfits.

The first, which Sakura noticed was obviously for winter was a tweed half trench coat, which featured a large leather belt that crossed the waist which was sewed on, a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a matching tweed baret.

The Second, a Spring look, was a white knee length pencil skirt with a lace trim that on the manikin started just below the bust, a plum cap sleeved shirt was tucked into the skirt and a redish pink velvet blazer with a small belt looped around the middle that was gold to add a touch of luxury to the outfit.

The third was Sakura's favorite, a pale yellow classic sundress that was cinched in at the waist and then billowed out from there until it ended at just above the knee, which was trimmed with the smallest bit of lace to give it an extra hint of extravagance. The Manikin held a simple white leather hand bag that was on the larger side, and did not zip open, but was held closed by a buckle.

The last outfit was for fall, it was a pair of adorable blue jeans and a simple long sleeved crimson shirt, and a beige crimson trench coat with a crimson leather belt that looped around the waist.

Sakura was very impressed with the designs.

"Okay, considering my mother did not give me the magazine until today, we only have today and half of tomorrow to get ready and then Eriol is going to drive us to the competition. First I need to measure you so I can get these fitted ASAP alright? You can put your clothes over there." Tomoyo pointed to a beautiful marble column styled table that was next to the bathroom.

Sakura walked over to the bathroom and began to take off her school uniform. When she came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, she came out in a pink bra and pink boy shorts.

"Okay Lift your arms." Tomoyo said, running her fingers through her jet black hair and picking up her yellow measuring tape.

She walked across the cold and smooth granite flooring to where Sakura was standing and measured her bust, waist and hips.

"Hmm… I'll probably have to bring out the summer dress in the waist but other than that we should be fine!" Tomoyo giggled and walked over to the winter outfit and told Sakura to put it on. To her surprise there was a ¾ sleeved pale green and white striped shirt underneath and a blue scarf.

Sakura first squeezed into the tight skinny jeans and began to try to zip them up. Various "UGH!" and "Oh my god!" were heard from the bathroom while she was getting them up. After she finally zipped them up she put the shirt on with ease. She then put on the tweed trench coat and struggled to hook the belt together.

She opened the door and was about to complain until she saw herself in the full length mirror Tomoyo was standing next too with a wonderful smile on her face, considering she saw one of her best outfits she had created on someone.

Tomoyo looked at the skinny jeans and shook her head up and down like she was going to start dancing.

"Alright I think your looking amazing, those skinny jeans are a little bit too tight but I think they look better this way. Now when your walking down the runway what I want you to do at the end is turn to your left and lean a bit. Try it."

Sakura took in a breath and gave her best fashion walk down the imaginary runway and did as she was instructed and then stood up and looked back at Tomoyo.

"Well it could be better, but if you just practice when you have some spare time you will look like a REAL supermodel!" she giggled and then composed herself as if to become much more professional, but being the personable and cheerful Tomoyo she couldn't completely get it together. Sakura smiled and went to the starting point again.

"Alright do it again, but when you lean to the right to turn back around un snap the belt and show off the shirt. One, Two, Three, … Go!"

Sakura began walking again, arms swaying gracefully by her sides, and then placing one arm on her left hip to lean a bit and then brought her other to unsnap the two buckles to show off the shirt. It took a lot more effort than it should have, but then she walked just as gracefully back down the runway.

"Great! Practice a bit more at home and before the show we will practice the snapping part. Go change into this."

She walked over to the white pencil skirt number and took it off the manikin to give to Sakura. Once Sakura had received it she walked over to the yellow fabric that matched the dress and started to cut out some so she could let out the waist a bit.

Sakura returned to Tomoyo's lavender bathroom and decided to actually look at it this time.

The walls were painted a pretty lavender color and the counter was a shiny marble, the sink was silver and the wood was black. The bathtub was black as well and the tiles a plum. There were some lavender plants hidden around the room and on the right side of the sink there were Peonies, Cherry Blossoms and some Roses (Okay I don't know Eriol's flower so it's going to be roses and I'm not sure about Syaoran's but I'm pretty sure it's Peonies Mmkay?! lol)

After admiring the breathtakingly indulgent bathroom she began her journey of putting on the next outfit. First she sucked in her stomach and slid into the skirt. It was amazingly easy until she hit her hips, and it would not budge over. Sakura took it off and thought she would just pull it over her head. It worked much easier and then realized that was how she was supposed to put it on. She rolled her eyes and found the plum shirt and pulled it over and tucked it into the pencil bust high skirt. She slipped on a pair of purple flats that someone had taken time out of their day and sewed a little bit of un-noticed black lace. She walked out of the bathroom and got the blazer from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked pleased momentarily and then looked nervous.

"Sakura when your walking down the runway make sure that you keep the jacket pulled on and untie the bow at the end and take it off completely and sling it over your shoulder casually. And put these on!" Tomoyo walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of large black sunglasses and placed them on the top of Sakura's head.

"Alright, walk."

Sakura walked down the runway with ease and imagined all of the photographers snapping pictures of her, and she would look stunning in every single one. As she reached the end she opened the jacket and quickly slumped it over her shoulder casually and flipped down her sunglasses to give it an extra kick. As she did this Tomoyo erupted into applause and began to jump up and down shouting "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!".

She laughed as Tomoyo did this and walked over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Alright try the fall one now. Then you should call Syaoran to walk you home, it's already dark."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bubbly feeling deep inside her stomach as she thought of Syaoran walking her home.

Tomoyo gave her the fall selection and began to use the stitch ripper on the beautiful dress.

Sakura changed into the jeans easily and then slipped on the crimson shirt which fit very snuggly. She then put on the trench coat and to her surprise, it fit her perfectly. She smiled to herself at this and then stared at the shoes she was to wear in awe. There was a note next to them saying they went with the winter outfit as well and Sakura felt like she was going to pass out.

"Heels?!" Sakura said in disbelief.

She shook her head and slipped on the black ankle high boots. They each had a large bow to add a small high fashion touch.

She walked out of the door and was wobbling all over the place.

"I'm already clumsy! Heels Tomoyo?" she said angrily.

"Oh, you just need to wear them for a bit. I used to be just like you but now I'm as graceful as a ballerina." She spoke happily.

"You want me to wear these though?" She said, still in disbelief. Her walk wish Syaoran would be ruined!

"Yes, now walk down the runway but keep the trench on the entire time, but at the end pull the collar up and lean with your body. That way you won't have to focus much on anything other than walking.

Sakura took a breath and walked down the granite walkway. At the very end she popped the collar and spun around just a bit too fast and fell over, a loud smack ended the mood abruptly.

Tomoyo gasped and ran over to Sakura to help her up.

"Why does your house have to be made out of granite? Can't it be made out of something softer and more comfortable like.. oh I dunno… broken glass or rusty nails?!" Sakura half shouted as she un twisted her legs.

Tomoyo giggled again as she helped her up. She then walked over to her working desk, pulled out her MP3 player and stuck it in the docking station that was on another dark marble column table. She shuffled until music started to play.

"This will be the song your walking too, so try to get the walk to match the beat. We go in pairs, so you will walk and then another girl will and then you again. I payed the designer so I could pick the song."

Sakura breathed in as the song "Are you gonna be my girl" started to play.

'_I can do this, I can do this.' _She thought in her head.

Sakura put one foot in front of the other like she had last time, only slower and to the beat of the music. Just as the "You look so fine and I really wanna make you mine" part had started, she popped the collar and with new confidence walked back to the start of the runway. She spun again and placed her hand on her waist before winking and walking to the right like she would be going back to change into the next outfit.

"Brilliant! You did perfectly Sakura! I'll finish this dress tonight and drop it off tomorrow, wear those shoes home so you get more used to them alright? Go call Syaoran." Sakura smiled and changed back into her school uniform and walked over to the phone.

Sakura carefully dialed 555- 4287 and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. Syaoran Tomoyo made me stay a bit late practicing. I was wondering if you could walk me home? Tomoyo is too busy with making adjustments…" Sakura trailed off and her stomach did a flip flop, hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Oh! Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes I just have to get my coat."

"Alright bye!"

"Bye!"

*click*

Sakura's heart started to race as she ran to one of the walls with an 'O' that was formed with circular mirrors to fix her hair quickly. She re adjusted her clips and then realized that on the next wall there was an 'X' that was formed in mirrors.

_XOXOX … how ironic!_ She thought just before there was a knock on the door. Tomoyo raced into the room and handed Sakura her bag which held her shoes and books.

She winked at her friend and whispered in her ear that there was a magazine in the bag with an interesting piece on models that she would enjoy.

Sakura's face lit up and she gave a hug to her friend before leaving for the door.

There was an impatient Syaoran waiting.

"Hey!" she said quickly, smiling wide as he was.

He offered her his hand to help her get through the cobblestone walkway that lead up to her Tomoyo's house after noticing the shoes.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yep. I need to get 'comfortable' with them." Sakura replied, both sharing a nice laugh at the very end of the coble stone pathway.

"Don't tell her okay?" she said while reaching into her bag and switching back to her black ballet flats.

"Sure" he said while running his hand through his incredibly messy yet attractive chestnut hair.

The pair walked through the streets, talking about school and how Eriol and Tomoyo made a great couple, the fashion show, until they reached Penguin Park.

The pair were laughing and walking together quite closely, when a few drunken men started wooing from the park.

"Hey hot stuff!" one yelled, taking another sip out of his bottle of vodka.

"Why don't you leave your boyfriend and come on over here babe?" another slurred while getting out another flask of whatever alcohol he chose.

Syaoran placed his muscular arm around Sakura's waist as they continued to walk down the street. Sakura's heart began to race because of the fact that the scary men were still hollering at them, and the fact that Syaoran had his arm around her.

"Hey! Werrr talkin' to yousss!" the drunkest of the group slurred as he got off of the slide and walked over to the couple.

Immediately Syaoran pushed Sakura behind him and punched the drunken fool in the face (Yup. FOOL!). Two new men ran over and attempted to attack Syaoran as well, but he kicked one in the side and punched the other in the stomach and kicked him in the face as he bent over.

"You look real cute in your uniform there girly!" a man said that had ran behind Syaoran.

The man grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her in close, but she kneed him in the groin and then knocked him in the face before running into Syaoran's waiting arms.

They quickly ran to the end of the street before walking again.

"Are you alright!?" Syaoran panted, still holding his arm around her.

"Yes I'm fine… I'm just glad you were there. I don't think I could have handled all four of them." She said, her voice wavering just a bit at the beginning.

"Well I think you handled that one just wonderfully slugger!" he said playfully as he dropped his arm from her shoulders to her waist.

"And I think you handled those THREE perfectly Bruce Lee!"

They both laughed as they approached Sakura's house.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Syaoran said as he dropped his arm from her waist.

"Don't worry about it… I like it there." She said, finishing the sentence with her most alluring smile she could muster.

He smiled wildly and placed his arm around her waist again and pulled her closer, much more confident than before.

As they were approaching the door, Syaoran turned Sakura around.

"So… I was wondering if you um… wanted to meet up sometime you know? Like maybe go for a walk and go to a movie?" Syaoran said nervously, scratching the back of his head as he said it.

Sakura was shell shocked, but plastered a brilliant smile on her face and hugged him close.

"Sure!" she spoke softly while looking into his eyes.

Chocolate met Emerald briefly before Sakura was ripped from their embrace by who other than ….

"Touya!" Screamed a frustrated Sakura that was standing behind Touya.

"Get out of here!" Touya shouted before slamming the door shut.

"Touya what the hell!" Sakura shouted, punching him square in the back.

"Get to bed squirt Dad is pissed that you didn't phone." Touya said quickly, shoving Sakura up the stairs as their father came barreling around the corner.

Sakura hugged Touya and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

-In Sakura's Room in her P.O.V-

_I am so excited, I'm going to be practicing my model walk and everything tomorrow… I can't wait to see the pictures…_

I walked into my pink bathroom that seemed to be missing that luxurious tint that Tomoyo's had. I brushed my teeth, my hair, and changed into my pink pajamas. I walked across the room and set my alarm clock for 8:00. It was early for the weekend… but I have to practice.

-8:00 Writers P.O.V

Sakura woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She rubbed her tired eyes and considered going back to sleep, until she realized tomorrow she was walking the runway.

"Oh my god!" Sakura screamed and ran over to her closet. She wore a simple green spaghetti strap dress and white ballet flats. She put in two cherry blossom clips in her hair and walked downstairs to answer the door.

Tomoyo stood in the doorway in a lavender Kimono shirt that featured a large black band that went around her waist that was adorned with 3 lavender flowers with golden accents. She also wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of high heeled black shoes that had golden accents on it.

She carried in her arms the yellow sundress that was meant for Sakura, and a pair of wedge shoes.

They both walked into Sakura's living room and pushed the table into the corner.

"Touya and my dad are both at work today, we should be fine!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen, separating an orange and placing it on a serving tray for them to share.

"Okay, here go change." Tomoyo handed Sakura the clothes and shoes.

Sakura took the clothes and walked into the hall to change. The dress was even more beautiful, instead of a plunging neckline Tomoyo had changed it so it looked like she was wearing a white tank top underneath, and there was some lace trim on the edge of it. The shoes were brown wedges, and they looked sturdy.

Sakura had no problem changing into the clothes, and the wedges were incredibly comfortable and she walked out of the hallway with confidence towards Tomoyo.

"Great! Now I want you to walk towards me and when your at the end, yes that's good! But put your hands on your waist and smile, give it some personality too, Yeah winking is great! Now turn and walk back. Put some more sway into it! Perfect!" Tomoyo directed Sakura around with great persistence, and made sure it would showcase the mood of her clothes the best.

Sakura smiled and swayed her hips as she walked back towards the plant which was the starting line. Tomoyo clapped as she did it again and again, they practiced until 12:00, all the way down to facial expressions.

"Alright! I booked you a hair appointment. Your standard deep conditioning and trimming. If those girls are thinking they have even the slightest advantage over me they are SOO wrong!" Tomoyo shouted over the music while grabbing Sakura's hand and running to the car that was waiting outside.

Tomoyo opened the back doors for her and Sakura to sit in and gave a kiss to the driver.

"Hey Sakura!" said an incredibly positive Eriol, starting up the black S.U.V quickly and rolling down the window so the breeze ran through his short blue hair.

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol exchange glances of affection at the stop signs, and how they held onto each others hands every once and a while as well. Oh how she hoped that her and Syaoran would work out just the same.

"We are here! I'll see you two at 2:30!" Eriol declared with a smile in his voice. He waved at both of the girls as they exited the car and walked into the best salon in town "Abunai" (It's Look Out in Japanese… Don't start with me ;o ! )

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the salon and sat in two luxurious modern white chairs. Sakura looked around in the salon and noticed the many pictures of Models showing off their hair cuts, pictures of flowers that reflected beautifully off of the pale green walls. There were only three customers allowed at each station at a time, and everyone who left this place looked amazing.

"Kinomoto, Sakura?" the brown haired woman that was standing at a podium at the front called.

Sakura stood up and walked over to her. She was led to the cut cutting station.

As soon as she sat down the blonde haired man began to snip at her hair, trimming every possible end he could find. Afterwards his crystal clear blue eyes looked for a product and pulled out a deep conditioning mask.

"Would you prefer a certain cent Miss Sakura?" he said huskily, brushing his hand against her face.

"No, whatever you have in stock will be fine, but if you have any I would prefer a flower. My _boyfriend _loves cherry blossoms." She said quietly, emphasizing boyfriend.

_Well… he isn't my boyfriend YET… but this guy won't keep trying to flirt at least._

The man frowned "As you wish."

After a matter of seconds the man was massaging the mask into her hair and had given her a magazine before leaving. Sakura just rolled her eyes at his disinterest in her looks after she told him she was dating.

She flipped through the magazine and found an editorial spread on a famous new model, Genmei. Apparently she was going to be the newest sensation to hit Japan.

' _Genmei is an amazing girl to work with, everything about her is perfection. She dazzles you with not only her looks but her brilliance as well.'_

The small description was printed in large bold print above one of her pictures. Genmei had short crimson hair and beautiful large golden eyes. A faint blush was played up on her cheeks. Her skin was a delightful tan and she looked overall stunning.

Sakura was torn away from her magazine when the man came back and began to wash out her hair mask. In about a half hour her hair was styled and dry, and Tomoyo was pulling her into Eriol's car.

"Step on it Eriol we have to get there early! GO GO GO!" Tomoyo yelped as she fidgeted with her camcorder.

"Certainly my lady." Eriol enunciated like a true gentle man before racing through the last streets of Tomoeda.

"Sakura, your about to model the amazing Tomoyo's clothes in hers and your first fashion show, how does it feel?"

Tomoyo held the camera up and peered through it too see a very embarrassed Sakura.

"Uh... it feels great?"

Sakura looked at the up-coming Hotel were a large banner said _"Welcome Fashionistas!"_

"Is Syaoran waiting for us?" Sakura asked sheepishly while playing with her soft auburn hair.

"He will be in the audience. Don't worry!" Tomoyo winked at her as the car came to a halt. As quick as a rabbit Tomoyo had all of her clothes under one arm and was pulling Sakura into the Hotel.

The Hotel was amazing, and they were bombarded with loud music and hoards of people trying to be signed up first. Tomoyo headed straight for the dressing rooms.

"Tomoyo don't you need to sign up first?" Sakura said nervously while being sat in a large leather styling chair.

"No, I had my men in black take care of that!" Tomoyo had a huge smile spread across her face while she opened her makeup kit. Various colors were spread out all over it and large makeup brushes were piled beside it. She began to brush a very sweet looking style on Sakura, a soft pink sparkly eye shadow, deep red lip stain, and some mascara only.

Sakura spent the entire time dreaming about her looking stunning, and Syaoran seeing her.

"Done, Sakura put on your first outfit, your walking soon, we are going out to see the introduction and then after 2 presentations your strutting your stuff!"

Sakura panicked and ran over to the Winter outfit. She tackled the skinny jeans first, and had Tomoyo help her pull them up.

"God! Sakura I could have let these out for you!" Tomoyo struggled to get out, the you ending high pitched as she finally pulled up the left hip.

"You said you liked them tight!" Sakura shouted over the loud introductory music.

"_**Shake Shake! Shake Shake! a Shake it!"**_

Sakura pulled the rest of the outfit on while running with Tomoyo into the crowd.

Sakura looked in awe at the woman on the stage.

"Hello young designers of Japan! My name is Genmei, and I will be one of the four judges. I have a surprise for all of you. I bet you all thought this was only a designing competition! Well you were wrong, we also have someone representing Einjeru Modeling Agency, Yes, the Modeling Agency that gave me my start! That will be scouting models. I would like to call Ami Fujioshi and her model to the Runway!"

Genmei smiled and walked off of the stage, leaving the crowd that had erupted into applause behind.

"Wow, THE Genmei is here to judge my clothes.. amazing." Tomoyo said while bringing Sakura into the backstage room.

The shows progressed quickly and Sakura had a mere minute before she walked out.

"You can do this Sakura! You have a black belt in modeling Kung Fu! You get out there and show them what you can do!"

_Go!!_

Sakura laughed as she heard her music start, she walked out with confidence to the LOUD crowd. She strutted down the runway, a hand on her side and flashing a dazzling smile to the judges.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

All of them smiled and wrote things down on their papers as she opened up the coat with ease. She walked back casually and coolly like she owned the place and went back to Tomoyo.

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey._

Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

While they were changing as quick as possible as the other girl named Yumi's model was walking, Tomoyo took advantage of the time.

"You were AMAZING. You looked like you are too cool to even BE here! Your doing great!" she said before pushing Sakura out onto the runway once again

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Sakura once again walked out onto the runway in the spring number. She smiled once again and swayed her hips seductively and made a somewhat innocent face at the very end where she un did the belt of the blazer. As she paraded back she threw her arms back and stood as tall as ever like she had just found her inner super model.

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._

Sakura slid into the fall outfit quickly and made sure she tied the trench coat tightly. Tomoyo squeezed her hand and fixed the invisible wrinkles that were found on the collar.

Sakura once again dominated the runway with her confidence. This time she flaunted the mystery of the outfit and had a smirk on her face. She smiled at the judges and gave a flirty wink before swaggering back to the dressing room.

_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.

Tomoyo slid the final number onto Sakura and smiled at her.

"This is the final piece, finish with a bang!"

Sakura nodded and walked out onto the runway.

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!_

Sakura flaunted her dress while walking out into the sea of flashes and "Oooh!" 's that she heard. As she approached the end she spotted Syaoran, standing there with his mouth open in awe. She sent a wink his way, and then blew a kiss to him as well. The entire crowd hooted and hollered as she strided back, one arm on the band of the hand bag that hung off her shoulder and one arm swaying with pride.

_I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

Sakura leapt over to Tomoyo and gave her the biggest hug she possibly could.

"You. Were. AMAZING! Go to the crowd, I have to wait back here. Thankyou!" Tomoyo shouted over the music.

Sakura ran out of the room and leapt into Syaoran's awaiting arms. Holding him as close as she could she whispered into his ear "That last one was for you…"

He smiled at her happily as waiting music came onto the speakers.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Syaoran Wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck as the moved along to the music. Many other couples took the lead and began to dance.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

Syaoran looked down at her, and Sakura looked up into his eyes. He ducked his head down and before Sakura could even register that she was dancing with Syaoran, he had begun to kiss her as well. Sakura closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

When they finally broke their kiss, Sakura rested her head on his chest while they continued to dance.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

"This will be our song" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, before kissing her head.

The music ended and Genmei appeared infront of the crowd again on the stage.

"Hello everyone! You models did AMAZINGLY well. And I loved your designs, but I loved a certain 4 the most."

Syaoran grasped onto Sakura's hand and squeezed it.

"The winner, of the 2009 Design Competition is…." Genmei opened a golden envelope and smiled to herself.

"Miss TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" She called out. Tomoyo burst onto the stage, and you could heard Eriol Shouting and hollering over the crowd of people.

Tomoyo giggled and hugged Genmei before taking the trophy and piece of paper from her. She looked excitedly into the crowd and waved at Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol (Who had been standing beside Sakura and Syaoran neglected as this whole thing occurred.).

"Miss Daidoji did amazingly well, and pulled of a truly wearable collection while still meeting up to the high fashion standards. We especially enjoyed the last number. Your clothes clearly gave the boost of confidence and general happiness to the wearer and I am proud to present to you this invitation and also this envelope, as well as the trophy. In the envelope you will find $5000 to make your first fashion line, and the invitation is to show it at Tokyo Fashion week in 6 months time. Congratulations!" Genmei stated, visibly and truly happy for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo screamed and began to jump up and down, but then composed herself as she saw Genmei was not done.

"Is there anything you would like to say?"

Genmei held the microphone to Tomoyo's mouth.

"I would like to thank my parents for lending me the money to create all of my clothes; I would like to thank my amazing boyfriend Eriol for always supporting me and helping me, and my MODEL Sakura Kinomoto! She was stunning and I could not have won without her! And for all of my future fans, Get ready for me because I'm not leaving any time soon!"

The crowd for the last time erupted into applause before everyone cleared out.

Sakura was walking out of the building holding Syaoran's hand tightly before she was approached by a tall slender man, about as tall as Syaoran.

He had shaggy black hair, and piercing crimson eyes. He wore a suit that had grey sleeves that were tailored to end at his elbows. He had a skinny red tie and a regular pair of grey trousers.

"Miss Kinomoto? I am Setsuna Takahashi. I am representing Einjeru Modeling Agency. You are just the type of girl we need. You see, we have been searching for another girl much like Genmei to reinforce our presence as a Modeling Agency. Genmei left us to try to surpass what she already had, but what she already had was fame. We need someone that has good natural looks, motivation and that "it" quality. We think you have all of that. So what do you say, are you ready to become the next big Megastar?" he said casually, like he was making small talk.

Sakura had to do a double take to figure out what had just happened.

"Me? Oh my god… yes!" Sakura shouted, jumping up and down.

"Great. Your first meeting will be tomorrow at the agency, we will need to go over a few things like your first casting, first shoot, your hair, and most DEFINATLY your weight."

--

Yes, I am aware that this was a long chapter… please know future chapters will most likely not be this long, but I really wanted to get to the ending point. Please review, I'm hoping you enjoyed it. I know this was not THAT great but I'm telling you it will get better. I'm looking foreword to getting to know my reviewers. If I get at least 5 reviews on this, I will continue. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and please please please review 3!

-Love, Kiera


	2. Sexy! No No No?

Hey guys! Wow I'm pretty happy about this story so far Thanks for the 3 reviewers, I was actually only expecting like 1. Thankyou so much! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captors , that's clamp. I do however own this story line and if it is stolen I may have to freak out. A lot. Multiple times. All over the place. I WILL THROW YOU OUT A WINDOW AND INTO AN UNUSUALLY SHARP BUSH. *Clever points for Kiera* =D

Extra Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus and I do not own Call The Shots - Girls Aloud. I am also aware the title of this chapter is the title of another Girls Aloud Song (Sexy! No no no - Girls Aloud) I was listening to this song while writing this song, and I was like "Hey! This will work better than the craptastic one I have planned!" So enjoy :] *Gives Self A Gold Star* Hay. If you don't reward yourself who will D=

*Turns on Teenage Dirtbag* WOOT. LET'S WRITE A CHAPTER : D

---

Sakura awoke early on a Saturday morning to the sunlight warming her face while streaming through her pink curtains. She stretched her arms and smiled to herself, recalling the past days events. Everything seemed much like a dream and she didn't want anyone to pinch her. She was having her very first meeting at 12:30 and she wanted to take her time getting ready.

She flipped on her stereo to hear the sweet strumming of Teenage Dirtbag, and walked over to her bathroom mirror.

Smiling at herself, she took care in washing her face and then running a brush through her soft auburn locks. She then opened her makeup case that Tomoyo had given her and stared longingly at the various colors, and then the rainbow of the shades, examining them closely. She took the soft brush and carefully swept some earth tones onto it, before gingerly brushing it onto her eye lids. Afterwards she took out some Doll eye mascara and swept it along her eyelashes. Before leaving the bathroom she swept on some matte pink lip gloss and headed to her armoire.

Sakura brushed her fingers delicately along the right side of her closet, the clothes that Tomoyo had made for her. She took her time with each item of clothing, lingering on silks and cashmere items. Tomoyo had only chosen the most luxurious fabrics she could find to make the flirtatious skirts and stunning jackets that were sewn for her.

She then chose her outfit, something that said 'I'm fashionable, but casual enough to be seen as more.'

Sakura had picked a black tank top that billowed out, but Sakura decided to channel her inner model and showed off her waist with a large white belt. It also showcased beautiful cap sleeve styled straps that were a pristine white. She also wore a pair of grey skinny jeans underneath and a pair of black wedge shoes.

After she was satisfied with her outfit she put her hair up in a simple ponytail and walked downstairs.

_Already 11:10? I better hurry or else I'm going to be late!_

Sakura was about to run out the door before she was stopped by her brother standing at the door.

She sighed and asked him as sweetly as honey to move out of the way but he just wouldn't budge.

"So when were you planning on telling me you were a model? Tomoyo phoned for you and asked if the _model _was gone yet? Do you have ANY idea how angry dad is going to be about this?!" Touya shouted, locking the door.

"Well dad doesn't have to know about this! As long as you don't say anything I will be just fine. Please don't say anything, you know how important this is too me!" Sakura shrilled as quickly as a breath, silently praying in her mind that he wouldn't say anything to their father.

Moments passed like hours for Sakura as she watched the clock. Each ticking of the hand felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of her.

"Fine… But your going to have to be careful. If he finds out I don't know what he will do."

Touya gave his little sister a hug, and let her go out the door.

---

Sakura barreled out the door, thanking the gods that she had picked wedges instead of the stiletto's Tomoyo had told her to wear. She chased over to the main streets of her small town and immediately hailed a taxi over. The man greeted her as usual and she was off in a second, holding her purse close to her chest. She would have to use the money Tomoyo had leant her for more makeup to get there.

---

Stepping out of the taxi Sakura felt like she had just been transported to time square. The wind rushed through her hair and the sun beamed over the tall extravagant buildings. The streets were full of electronic advertisements and cars scurrying to their next location.

She paid and stopped outside of the French styled door. She placed a cautious hand on the golden handle to THE Einjeru Modeling Agency.

"I believe I have arrived." She whispered before smirking to herself and walking inside.

---

The room was incredibly modern. Circular white chairs were placed next too a beautiful palm tree, and across from her waited a stunning woman. She had pin straight chocolate brown hair that reached her mid back. She had large black glasses that seemed very high fashion. A simple grey band t-shirt and skinny jeans were placed on her body and two black leather gloves with the fingers missing were placed on her hands.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" she sang, placing her hands on her hips and smiling sweetly.

Sakura cleared her throat and tried her best to look confident. "Yes, that's me." She returned the smile.

"Well you look _exactly_ like Setsuna described you." She smirked after the word exactly and then smiled to cover up her snake like attitude.

She was guided up some stairs and then pushed into a large room with many golden paned windows. Setsuna and two other people were sitting down around a large white circular table.

_Seriously? Is everything in this building white and gold?_

She sat down in a seat across from the three professional looking people carefully, trying to look as graceful as possible.

The woman that sat in the middle of Setsuna and another man cleared her throat and looked down at a sheet of paper while folding her pale hands in front of her.

"We have a few things we need to discuss with you before we offer you a contract Mrs. Kinomoto."

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded the okay before the man on the left began to speak.

The man was devastatingly handsome, with shaggy black hair and a slender figure. His skin was flawless and tanned, his eyes a deep red.

"First and least important is your height. How tall did you say you were?" The man's voice was deep and rough.

"I am 5"6." Sakura replied curtly.

The man smiled casually "That won't be a problem then. With shoes you will be fine." The then nodded back to the girl who crossed off an item on her obvious list. Sakura cursed herself for being so oblivious to the list.

"Secondly, Miss. Kinomoto how do your grades stand? We need you to make Modeling a high priority, if school gets in the way we will have to drop you. We have a program here where if you miss an important shoot more than 5 times you will be dropped unless you have a special reason." The woman smiled and patted down her beige pencil skirt.

"I currently uphold a high B average."

Setsuna smiled to himself, a hint of evil intent in his eyes before smiling at Sakura.

"Third and most importantly, how much do you weigh Sakura?" Setsuna didn't even bother with any formalities.

Sakura blushed madly and looked down before shyly uttering her answer.

"135…" she said slowly.

The three professionals gasped.

"Well then! That is quite hefty for a model don't you think!" she heard them harshly whisper. Setsuna whispered something and they all nodded.

"Your quite heavy for our jobs, but if you loose a bit you should be fine. Please sign here and follow Setsuna, he will be your agent."

Sakura gasped and quickly signed the contract one year contract before following Setsuna into a huge room. There were 3 smaller rooms inside of the large room that was meant for photo shoots. Setsuna grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the first one.

"Sakura please take off your clothes and step on the scale." He said boredly.

Sakura stood there shocked and covered her bare arms with her hands and blushed madly.

"Oh please, like I really WANT too see somebody as fat as you naked. Leave your undergarments on I need to weigh you." Setsuna scoffed and rolled his eyes and tapped his clipboard impatiently.

Sakura's eyes watered a bit as she slipped out of her carefully chosen clothes.

"Step on the scale please. And Quickly they want to do some test shots!"

Sakura jumped onto the scale and stared as it digitalized the numbers.

"136! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! A model can't weigh this month your going to need to go on a strict eating plan. Here, take this and follow it to a tee. Next time I see you, I need you to be 130. That will be at the end of the upcoming week. You are also to exercise for an hour each day. Is that too much for you? Are you going to throw in the towel already?" Setsuna growled angrily and scribbled down something on a piece of paper before folding it and handing it to Sakura.

"Change and hurry up, you need to do your test shots. It's a princess theme, nothing too hard."

Sakura stood in the room silently, eyes wide. She had never been insulted so much in a week let alone an hour. She tucked the piece of paper in her jeans pocket obediently and continued to stand in the dressing room.

Setsuna handed Sakura 3 large princess like dresses before walking out of the room.

Sakura wiped the forming tears from her eyes and tried on the first dress, the one she wanted the most. It was a pink ballgown with a white lace trim around it.

She cried in frustration as she tried to pull her arms through the small capped sleeves but decided that she would not be able to get through. After sighing she threw the dress across the room and decided to try on another dress.

The next was a black ball gown that had a poofy sleeve with a long sleeve attached that billowed out at the hands. The top was corseted with white ribbon. Sakura once again attempted to squeeze her arms through but she just couldn't do it. She continued to tell herself that it wasn't her, it was just these dresses.

She caressed the final dress and decided that it was just as beautiful as the others. It was a silky green ball gown that was corseted just like the black gown, but the arms were quite different. There was a cuff that she slipped her arm through that was attached to the dress by a shimmering green cloth. She lifted her arms up and saw how it drooped and decided she loved the difference of it, and walked out of the room proudly.

Immediately Setsuna pushed her onto the set. It was a large white balcony with life like trees surrounding it. There was a trained bluebird on set that was chirping happily against the loud music.

There was a girl that was leaning against the balcony seductively while pouting her bright red lips. Sakura felt very uncomfortable being compared to the beauty that was posing in front of her. She had long flowing platinum blonde hair and long think black eyelashes that drew attention away from her perfect body and onto her large blue eyes. Her facial structure could have been compared to an angels, or perhaps a fairy.

She stepped off of the balcony and headed towards Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Kaori. I'm also a new model, maybe we could get together sometime!" the girl said confidently before bouncing off to her ecstatic agent.

_Great. I get the pissed off bully of an Agent and the perfect girl gets the nice one. How is this fair?!_

Sakura walked onto the set and quickly climbed into the balcony and stared at the photographer.

He had short blue hair and yellow eyes, much like a cats. He wore a slightly baggy beige sweater and black skinny jeans. He seemed to be only a few years older than Sakura.

"Hello there! I'm Haruhiko. I'll be your Photographer. We would like you to use the bluebird. Just imagine you're a beautiful Princess awaiting her beloved to rescue you from your boring castle."

Sakura smiled and hesitantly let the bluebird fly onto her delicate fingers. She heard someone turn on the song "Call The Shots" turn on by Girls Aloud and she instantly felt comfortable.

_Static tone on the phone I'll be breaking again  
Must be something better, babe  
All the names that you called out in bed seem to fade  
To sometime never planned_

I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no  
I won't cry because I've made it through this far

She balanced her head sweetly with her right arm and stared off into the distance, as if she was staring at the moonlight cascading through a sea of darkness. The bluebird happily chirped and looked like it was being set free into the moonlight.

"Yes! That's beautiful! Change your pose!"

_Out of the fire that burns inside me  
A phoenix is rising  
If you don't feel that you can love me  
I won't shoot you down_

I won't cry for all the hunger in my heart, no  
I won't cry because I've stumbled through this far

Sakura leaned back onto the railing and showcased the dress while the bird flew onto her left shoulder. She relaxed her face and looked as if she was saddened, but hopeful.

"Wonderful! One last pose and I'll send these to the developing department!"

_Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh  
Just coz you're raising the bet and call the shots now on me, ooh  
It really doesn't phase me how you spend your time, ooh-oooh_

I've seen life burn bright, I've seen it shimmer  
They fade like starlight to a glimmer  
I've seen life flow by, like a river  
So full of twilight, dreams that glitter

Smiling she looked out over the balcony, leaning far over it yet holding her place with her left arm, while waving with her right arm as if she was being reunited with her love. The bird chirped along with the song while sitting on her shoulder again, like it wanted to greet the handsome prince that waited below.

"Wonderful! Go change! We are done for today! I look foreword to working with you!"

Sakura smiled and skipped off to change as quickly as possible. She entered the room and decided to actually look at it. The carpet was standard beige, and the walls were a clean pale green. A tall full length mirror was built into the eastern wall and a scale was placed next to it. A shelf with exactly five bottles of water was built into the wall next to the door. There were a few posters of Einjeru models on the walls, all in either skimpy party dresses or gothic Lolita outfits. One thing she seemed to easily notice was that every model was slim.

"Well, maybe it's time to usher In a thinner Sakura… wait! I'm not fat at all. I'm normal for gods sake! All I need is a bit of toning."

She changed and walked out of the modeling agency and quickly called Eriol and Tomoyo for a ride home.

The car ride was full of conversation, Tomoyo going insane with her video camera, prodding as many questions as the car ride would allow while Eriol sat back and smiled to himself.

Sakura left and hugged both of her friends before quietly sneaking into her house. She hoped that she would not make another confrontation with her father for being late but she was not lucky.

Slumped up against the stairs was Sakura's father, as angry as ever.

"I thought I's told yous' ta' stop comin' home LATE!" he slurred before raising his hand high in the air.

----

YUP. Sakura father is abusive. That's what happens to good people these days ;( Sorry I havn't updated, and if your reading Skin and Bones I'm updating that tomorrow! I've been writing like 4 different chappies for that one and I've decided which I like best.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned to see what hapends. Who hand was it? Will Sakura give into The Bastard formally known as Setsuna? Will I kill Setsuna? WILL THE MADNESS NEVER END?

:]


	3. My Savior, My Sadness My Fault

Hey guys, I'm happy with my review count so far, I'd like to keep it at 3 reviews per chapter at the least so I know I'm not wasting my time =) Hope you like it!

--

Sakura covered her head in an attempt to prepare herself for the powerful blow that was sure to land on her already tear stained cheeks any second now. The blow never came, so she peeked a look through her tightly gripped hands.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I tried to look through the tight threshold my hands had formed around my eyes and made out the back of a tall, slightly muscular man. I could soon tell that it was none other than Touya, who was bravely and silently receiving blows from my drunken father. Even though I was not being physically hurt, I hated it when Touya intervened. Though he was strong, he was not as strong as my father in a complete intoxicated rage. I was sure that the beating lasted at least a half hour, before Touya was brought to his knee's in pain. My father did not hesitate before walking over to me.

Touya has soon passed out, and I knew that no one was going to be able to help me. I covered my head and endured the forceful and authoritative kicks that landed on my sides and legs, my father threw a punch that landed square on my mouth which completely tore open my lip before staggering upstairs to surely pass out on his bed.

For moments, I just lay there, staring at the shattered Touya and struggling through the turmoil of my cluttered mind. Once I had gathered up enough strength I struggled to my feet and waited for Touya to come around. A few minutes later he groaned a bit and reached for his head. I instantaneously wrapped my arms around his bruised torso and hugged him while trying my best not to shed tears. Soon enough he stood up and we both helped each other stagger up the stairs.

The minute I was in my room I dove for my bathroom and flipped on the light switch. I could see the bruise that was already forming in a purplish blotch around my mouth, and the large cut that was dripping blood featured on my still glossy lips. I was used to the beatings by now. They had all started about two months ago when dad lost his job. He used the money from my college fund to pay for his binge drinking, and thoroughly enjoyed his routine of waking up with a hangover, occasionally showering and driving to the liquor store for more vodka, making up stupid rules and then beating me to a pulp.

When the beatings began, Touya didn't have a clue. He at first thought that Syaoran may have done it, of course I nearly hit him, of course it was not true, but I also wouldn't tell him who was doing it. I thought that dad would stop, I thought if I was careful about what I did and what I said it wouldn't happen, but they only continued. One day during a vicious beating Touya walked in and intervened. He got beaten as well, it continued as long as my father's alcohol fueled his rage, but he eventually stopped. Dad didn't step up to Touya much because he knew that it was much easier to beat me down, I learned to just accept it long ago. I just hoped, prayed one day Touya would quit sticking up for me. It was all my fault anyways...

I continued to check my bruised integuments and wipe the fresh tears that had slid down my face before switching the light on in my bedroom and sitting on my bed. I changed swiftly into a simple Large T-shirt and I checked my phone for messages. There were 10 texts from Tomoyo, 2 from Eriol and one from Syaoran. All of them were sweet words of encouragement.

I reached into my pants that were sprawled out carelessly on the floor and I pulled out the sheet of paper Setsuna had given me. Oh how I was dreading this.

_Breakfast: One cup of Blueberries_

_Lunch: Half of one apple chopped, Half of one Banana chopped, Half of one Kiwi Chopped._

_Dinner: One non-fat sugar-free yogurt, 3 carrot sticks, 3 celery sticks._

My head started spinning just at the thought of restricting my intake. Why couldn't I just be fine being normal? Oh no , there's more…

A note was scribbled on the back roughly in blue ink.

_You may drink only water or diet soda drinks. If you break your new diet I will find out on Saturday. Everyday I want you to go for a run or do some sort of physical activity. If your not small enough by Saturday we may have to shut down the show, and you wouldn't want to ruin your dream would you Sakura? _

Just at the thought of my dream being shattered once its barely become true struck me with a terror I couldn't even describe. I calmed myself down and became determined to eat less. It was one week of my life, no big deal right?

--- The Next Day, School [ 8:00AM ] Writers P.O.V ---

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite frame warmly, noticing that she was trying not to flinch.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he said in an attempt to sound casual while he brushed her auburn hair out of her face.

"Oh… uh… while I was taking those test shots I tripped over a chord and fell into a rack of clothes, so I'm just a bit tender." Sakura thought of an appropriate excuse in seconds, not even hesitating as she sculpted the words to her liking.

"Well that's the weird thing, I know your pretty clutzy but how come you get such nasty bruises from falli-"

Sakura quickly waved at Tomoyo who just started to walk into the school grounds.

"Oh sorry gotta go! Tomoyo is here, talk to you later Syaoran!"

Too quickly, Sakura ran away, which just left Syaoran more suspicious.

--

Hope you all liked it, I enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm happy with how it came out. Don't forget to review loveys 


End file.
